wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katia Lee
Katthrine "Katia' Lee is a American Female Professional Wrestler who is best known for her work as Katia Lee for Japan Main Wrestling in 2004. since then she has wrestled for PWG and even ROH in 2009 and 2013. Early Career and Debut Katia began her career in 1997 when she began training in 1998 and debuted in 2000 World Wide Wrestling Federation (2001) In 2001 Katia made appearences in the WWF under the name Katrina Florida were she jobbed to Ivory and Trish Stratus she was later realesed in October of 2001 due to her treatment in the company Wrestling Haitus (2001) due a broken ankle at a indie show in November Lee was on a free wrestling hiatus Sparkle Womens Pro (2001-2015) Katia Debut for SWP at LOL TEXT in 2001 were she won her first 10 matches until challengomg for the womens title and tag titles she eventually formed a team with Chealsea Bunny and began a undeafetd streak. Flamboyance and Injuries (2003) Lee debut her Alter Ego Flamboyant Katia in June of 2003 were she lost her 80th Match that year she quickly ended the Gimmick and went back to normal Women's Championship Presuites (2004-2008) Lee began to presue Womens Champion Alyssa Mars in 2004 were she challenged for the title and had no sucess winning it until 2008 were at Hot Look: Lee vs Mars: Final Challenge she failed to gain the title after submitting to the Space Voyage. Womens's Champion (2009-2012) Lee challenged Mars in mid 2009 for the title for the first time in her career she would have a very lon reingh intil she dropped the title to Mars in 2012. Injuries (2012-2013) Lee sufferd some Injuries until 2013. Hot Club (2013-2014) Lee started a new stable called the hot club in 2013 were they held Tag Team Gold and Womens Veltweight Championships the Stable was Led by Lee until 2014 were she was kicked out and replaced by Bunny in 2014 Final Appearences and Departure (2015) Lee made 5 final appearences before she departed the company it what was called the saddest farwell in SWP history Brief Return (2015) for the final PPV of the year in a match aginst former rival Alyssa Mars Lee returned in an loosing effort then anncouced that she was heading for greatness. Indies (2004-2013) She was singhed to JMW, ROH and PWG in 2004, 2009 and 2013 Womens World Wrestling Pro (2015-2017) Grasp Holders (2015-2017) Lee annouced she was heading for WWWP were she debuted for the event deafedting Tasha Barns by submission she later teamed with Aqua Marie in 2015 were the called them selfs Grasp Holders. WWE (2017-2018) NXT (2017) Lee and Marie debuted as singles competitors at NXT Takeover:Orlando were she defeated Asuka. in January of 2018 Lee and Marie left WWE Accomplishments Championships 9-time Hains Womens Athlete Championship 1 time SWP Champion 1-time NXT Women's Champion Nicknames * Flambouyant Juice * Tender Meal * Tasty Meal * Alaska's Girl Themes * Lady on the Beach (2009;2013) * Call me Maybe (Carly Ray Jepsom) 2003-present * Diva's Dinner 2013-2014 (used while apart of the Hot Club) * Lights Out (Breaking Benjamin) 2015-2017 (as member of Grasp Holders) Finishers * Butterfly's Death (Briding Clover Leaf Full Nelspm) (2003-2015) * Man's Dirty Mind/The Kiss of Death (Fisherman's Powerbomb) (2015-present) * Diva's Deathtrap (2016-present) (unkown move style) Category:NWE Divas Category:Wrestler